Jacob et Bella
by frisettedu19
Summary: Bella doit se marier avec Edwart mais elle se renconte de l'amour quelle a pour jacob . Edward acceptera t-il quelle parte ? tiendrast-il sa promesse de la laissé partir si elle lui demander?
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob :**_ J'ai pas pu arriver plutôt ._

**Bella :**_C'est pas grave. Tout est parfait maintenant ._

**Jacob : **_tu danse avec moi ?_

**Bella :(tout en dansent) : **_Ou est été tu ? On se préparer a publiait des avis de recherche._

**Jacob : **_Dans le nord du Canada , enfin je crois . Sa fait bizarre d'être sur deux jambes , habillé ,j'ai perdu l'habitude avec le genre humain en général._

**Bella :**_ Maintenant sa vas , c'est pas trop dur d'être ici ?_

**Jacob :**_ Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je gâche la fête , _** (on entend des bruits de pas dans la**_ forêt_** ) **_t'est pas la seul on dirais. Faut croire que je ne m'a bituré jamais a te dire au revoir. C'est pas toi qui devrait pleurer Bella._

**Bella : **_Tout le monde pleure dans les mariage ._

**Jacob : **_C'est le souvenir que je garderai de toi ,des joues roses,deux pieds gauches et un cœur qui bat._

**Bella :**_ Pourquoi ? Je vais bientôt être morte a tes yeux ?_

**Jacob :**_Je suis désoler , je veux juste apprécier ta dernière soirée entend qu'humaine _

**Bella :**_C'est pas ma dernière soirée ._

**Jacob :**_Je croyais que tu...?_

**Bella :**_Je ne voulais pas vraiment passer ma lune de miel a souffrir le martyr ._

**Jacob :**_Ben je comprend pas, tu vas quand même pas te taper une vraie lune de miel avec lui._

**Bella :**_Elle seras aussi vraie que celle des autres ._

**Jacob :**_Attend c'est une mauvaise blague,t'est pas sérieuse ,quoi pendant que t'est encore humaine, c'est de la folie Bella ,dit moi que t'est pas assez stupide._

**Bella :**_Je trouve que c'est pas t'est affaire._

**Il m'attrapa les bras et les serra.**

**Jacob :**_Non , tu ne peux pas faire ça ,OK._

**Bella : **_JAKE?_

**Jacob :**_Non ,Écoute moi Bella._

** Chapitre 1:**

**S****ans réfléchir, je l'embrassa , se qui eu le don de le calme. Pendant ce baiser au goût de caramel, je me rendit compte a quelle point je me suis volée la face , je l'aime mille fois plus qu'Edward. Jake avait du sans rendre compte, notre baiser a peine finie , nous partons a Push. **

**Pdv edward :**

**Je dansai avec rosalie depuis bien un quart d'heure. J'essayai de lire dans les pensées de Jacob mais je ne voyer rien d'autre que le baiser qu'il avait eu lieu avant la bataille contre les nouveau née. Je m'inquiète pour Bella, il valait mieux que je retourne au près d'elle. En arrivant, je n'entendis plus ces pensée .J'avais laissé Bella a l'aurez de la foret et elle ne s'y trouver plus ,je compris que Jacob l'avait enlevée. Ils étaient partit , me laissant une centaine d'inviter. J'appelai ma famille pour la retrouver , elle ne m'aurai jamais abandonnée pour lui. Je devais trouver une façon de faire partir les invités .**

**Pdv: Bella **

**Je décida d'appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne a la réserve et qu'il ne dise rien a edward. Je savait qu'il comprendrai, et qu'il préférer Jake.**

**Pdv:Charlie**

**Je sentait mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche de smoking. En le sortant, je vus que c'était Bella.**

**Charlie:**_Bella ou est tu? Et pourquoi tu m'appelle?_

**Bella:**_Je ne suis plus au mariage, sa ne sert a rien que tu reste la bas , viens a la ré t'expliquerai la bas._

**Charlie:**_J'arrive._

**Pourquoi était telle parti. A peine avait je décroche, que je me précipita dans ma voiture pour la rejoindre. Son coût de fil m'inquiète.**

**Pdv:Bella**

**Jake me laissa seul avec mon père. Il avait l'air affoler.**

**Charlie: **_Pourquoi ta robe est déchirer ?_

**Bella: **_Je vais tout t'expliquai ._

**Charlie: **_Tu as plutôt intérêt jeune fille._

**Bella: **_Je sais que c'est un peux précipiter de me marier avec edward. Et tu avait raison, j'aurai du attendre encore un peux._

**Charlie: **_Tu regrette déjà ?_

**Bella: **_Oui,je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'aime Jake plus qu'Edward. Je sais que tu préféré Jake, mais il ne faut pas que tu le dise a la famille Cullen que je vais rester a la réserve. Et ma robe a été déchirer quand on s'est enfui ._

**Charlie**_: Je ne leur dirai pas. Mais ou est donc Jake ? _

**Jacob**_: Je suis là._

**Charlie: **_Je te laisse ma fille, prend en soin pas comme sa robe ._

**Jacob**_: Oui, au revoir chef._

Mon père partit …

**Bella:**_ Tu sais que je t'aime _

**Jake**_:Moi aussi ._

**La journée avait été épuisante. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Pdv edward:**

**Je retourna pour voir si quelqu'un c'était aperçu de la disparition de Bella .**

**Quelqu'un me frôlât, Charlie partait, je lissai dans ses pensée que Bella l'avait appeler. Elle allait bien, c'était déjà ça, comment j'allai pourvoir entré a la réserve a moins de briser le traiter mais c'est trop dangereux .**

**Notre maison se vidé déjà un peux, Charlie avait demandé a tout le monde de partir.**

**Le soir même, nous nous réunions pour trouver une solution a ce problème, Rosalie avancer l'idée quel était partie de son plein gré, se qui expliquer le fait quelle n'a aucun avenir avec moi, et quelle n'avait pas l'air inquiété dans les pensée de son père. Jake avait peux être réussie a l'avoir cette fois , mais je sais bien quelle se rendra compte du bonheur quelle n'auras jamais avec lui. Demain matin, j'irai voir dans sa chambre si elle y ai . **

**Pdv Jacob: (Au petit matin) **

**Bella dormais dans mes bras quels qu'elle peux être belle. Il était tôt et on n'ai dimanche. Je ne veux pas la réveillée mais Sam m'appelai. En sortant du lit, je sais qu'elle ne vas pas tardé a se réveillé. **

**Charlie était arrivé a midi au même moment que moi. **

**Charlie: **_Tu ne veille pas sur ma fille?_

**Jacob: **_Non, j'avais quelle que petite chose a réglé avant ._

**Charlie:**_ Ne l'abandonne pas trop souvent._

**Jacob:**_ Bien sur, vous resté manger a la maison?Mon père est chez Billy ._

**Charlie: **_Oui_

**Pdv: Bella **

**Il était 9h30 est Jake était partie. Vus que j'étais seul, j'entre pris de prendre une douche, de faire un peux de ménage et a 11h30 de faire a mangé. A midi, j'entendis les deux homme de ma vie discuter sur le pas de la porte. Je l'ouvris sans qu'il m'entende.**

**Bella: **_Le déjeuner est servie les garçons._

**Charlie et Jake: **_D'accord mademoiselle. _

**Nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur comme une famille normal. **

**Pdv Jacob:(Une fois Charlie partit.)**

**Bella: **_Alors ?_

**Jacob: **_Alors quoi ?_

**Bella: **_Tu est parti tôt ce matin et tu était blesser a la cheville ._

**Jacob: **_Oui sa. Je me suis battu avec Paul._

**Bella: **_Pourquoi ?_

**Jacob:**_ Il me chambrer sur toi et sa ma mis en colère tous simplement._

**Bella: **_Pas de nouvelle des Cullen ?_

**Jacob: **_Non on les a pas vus de toute la mâtiner. Edward doit être en colère après nous tous .Bella?_

**Bella: **_Oui._

**Jacob: **_T'avait tous prévus ?_

**Bella: **_Non, j'espérer que tu viendrais avant que je ne l'épouse._

**Jacob:**_ Tu avait prévus de t'enfuir avec moi ?_

**Bella: **_Oui, si tu venais avant le mariage sa aurais était le signe que j'attendais._

**Jacob: **_Le signe que tu attendait ?_

**Bella: **_J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit sur ce qu'on n'a vécu et sur ce que j'ai vécu avec lui. J'espère que tu viendrais avant sa auras signifié que je devais écouter mon cœur est partir avec toi , après qu'il était préférable que je reste avec lui._

**Jacob: **_Si j'avais su, je serais venu plutôt. _

**Bella: **_Sa na aucune importance aujourd'hui on est ensemble et sa seras pour toujours._

**Jacob:**_ Pour moi sa en n'a!__Je t'aime tellement Bella._

**Bella: **_Moi aussi, je t'aime._

**Pdv Edward:**

**J'avais attendu toute la journée pour la voir mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle .**

**Charlie avait du la rejoindre là bas. Dans ces pensée, je pouvais lire qu'il aimerait allez habiter là bas. Je resterai ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour pouvoir lui parlé. Elle ne pourra pas resté là bas éternellement , un jour il faudra bien qu'elle rentre.**

**Ci je cois Jacob, je le tuerai, il me la volée. Il ne peut pas se contrôler, il risque de lui faire du mal. Elle s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt .**

**Pdv Charlie:**

**Cela faisais longtemps sue je souhaiter m'installer a la réserve plus près de mon meilleur amie et maintenant de Bella. Depuis son mariage, je commencer a chercher. J'allais vendre celle ci, en espèrent trouvé avant la rentré. J'en avait parlé a Billy et a Jake. Ils étaient content surtout Billy sa lui faisait une excuse de plus pour venir a la maison tout le temps. Je sais que Jake s'occupe , bien de ma fille, plus que Edward la fait , je ne l'ais jamais aimé celui la.**

**Pdv Bella:**

**Ce soir, Jake et moi nous nous étions installer sur le porche pour regardé le couché de soleil, c'était magnifique, j'étais dans ses bras.**

**Sauf que comme d'habitude Sam l'appelas . Il devais y a voir beaucoup de vampire aujourd'hui, j'ai a peine passer deux heure avec lui. Mais sa n'empêche qu'il me rend heureuse. Je décidas de rentré a l'intérieur sans lui j'avais froids, par chance il rendras vite, il ne voulais pas me parlai de ce qu'avait dit Sam . Se qui m'inquiète et me stresser énormément. Les jours passèrent et tout aller bien. Mais la rentré approché et je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour ne jamais revoir edward et a quel université j'allais allé. A moins qu'il y en ai une a la Push**

**Jake: **_Tu a l'air bien pensive aujourd'hui! A quoi tu pense ?_

**Bella: **_A quel université je vais allé ?_

**Jake: **_Tu pourrais allé a celle qui est sur notre territoire ._

**Bella:**_ Il y en une a la Push ?_

**Jacob:**_ Bien sur sa impressionne. De toute façon tout le monde est d'accord tu sortira sous aucun prétexte de notre territoire._

**Bella:**_ Même pour allé voir Charlie._

**Jacob:**_ Non, dans tes rêves peut-être._

**Bella: **_Et pourquoi ?_

**Jacob:**_ Parce que depuis ton mariage Edward est dans ta chambre et il n'a pas l'air décidé a partir._

**Bella:**_ Quoi ? Si je le pouvais je le tuerai bien de mes propres ne me laisseras don pas._

**Jacob:**_ Content de savoir que tu le déteste a se point._

**Bella: **_C'est pour ça que Sam t'appelle si souvent ?_

**Jacob:**_ Oui._

**Bella: **_Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit ?_

**Jacob:**_ Pour te protégé, je t'aime tellement._

**Bella: **_Tu joue la carte de l'amour pour te faire pardonnée. Tu as de la chance que ça marche. Moi aussi je t'aime._

**Après ça, je m'endormis dans ses bras protégé de tout.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pdv Jacob:**

**Je devais me débarrassée d'Edward au plus vite de toute façon une fois que Charlie auras emménager il ne pourras plus revenir dans sa vie et lui faire du mal. J'ai l'impression de rendre Bella plus heureuse, que lui n'a pus le faire. Je la protégerai de tout. La meute l'adore et il veulent **

**la protégé. Emily et Sam allait ce marier bientôt et j'espère qu'un jour sa serait notre tour. Je sais que je vais trop vite mais j'étais tellement peur de la perdre. Je partais avec la meute pour cherché une solution au problème « Edward ».**

_Jacob: _**Il ne pourrai pas partir ailleurs . **

_Sam: _**Si le faisais sa serais bien. Sans les Cullen, il n'aurai plus de nouvelle mutation.**

_Seth: _**Tant que Bella reste ici elle seras en sécurité. Mais il faudra parlé a Edward est a toute la famille.**

_Paul: _**C'est pas une mauvaise idée.**

_Jacob: _**Idée si on veut qu'il nous tue.**

_Sam: _**Seth n'a pas tort il faudra bien lui parlai, si on veut évité que ça dérape.**

**Quel que jour plus tard.**

**Pdv Carliste:**

**En rentrant de l'hôpital , j'ai parlé a Sam.**

_Carliste: _**La meute veulent nous parlé.**

_Alice: _**Quand?**

_Carliste:_**Ce soir, a la limite de leur territoire.**

_Alice:_** Nous allons y allait. Il faut savoir ce qu'ils veulent.**

_Carliste: _**Le seul problème pour l'instant, c'est qu'il nous veulent tous ensemble avec Edward. **

_Alice (dans sa vision): _**Il est dans la chambre de Bella.**

**Alice et moi y somme allé pour lui parlé.**

_Carliste: _**Edward, il faut que tu vienne avec nous ce soir.**

_Edward: _**Je viendrai, rien que pour le tué. **

_Alice: _**Non,tu ne lui feras rien. **

_Edward:_** Arrête de récité l'alphabet dans ta tête! Et pourquoi donc je ne devrai rien lui faire?**

_Alice:_** Si tu le tue, Bella se tueras, elle refusera de vivre sans lui.**

_Edward: _**Je la sauverai et elle me reviendra.**

_Alice (en récitant encore l'alphabet) :_** Elle essayera tout se qui est possible est imaginable pour être avec lui. **

_Edward:_** Je l'aime, elle me reviendra. **

_Alice :_** Tu ne comprend pas, elle te déteste, elle ne veut plus jamais te revoir.**

_Edward:_** Tu ment, elle m'aime.**

_Alice:_** Alors regarde ça. (En repensant a sa vision).**

**Pdv Edward:**

**Dans la première: **

**Bella sans une magnifique maison en bois avec deux enfant , elle est enceinte ,Jake rentre et elle bien plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec moi.**

**Dans la deuxième:**

**Bella est malheureuse, elle est dans ma chambre, elle est devenu un vampire. Nous ne somme pas ensemble au contraire m'arracherai bien la tête. J'ai tué Jacob depuis quelque jour, elle s'en vas , je la suis est elle vas chez les volturi . Elle leurs demande de la tuée ,il ont accepte, sa la rend de rejoindre Jacob.**

_Edward:_**Je ne la rendrais jamais aussi malheureuse, je ne lui ferais rien.**

_Alice: _**Je préfère ça. A ce soir.**

**Pdv Jacob:**

**Le soir même.**

**Je laissa Bella seule pour rejoindre la meute.**

_Sam: _**Prés a les voir et défense de les tuée. **

_Toute la meute: _**Même pas edward?**

_Sam:_** Encore moins...**

_Toute la meute:_** D'accord mais seulement pour ce soir.**

_Sam: _**Pour ça on verra demains .**

**Nous étions arrivé est edward était la comme convenu.**

**La discutions commença est la meute avait décider d'être directe.**

_Sam: _**Bella vas bien!**

_Carliste:_** Pourquoi vous vouliez nous parles?**

_Sam: _**Pour que aucun d'entre vous ne cherche a remettre ensemble Edward et Bella. Elle vas bien mieux sans lui.**

_Edward: _**Ce la m'étonnerais, nous somme mariai , elle ne seras jamais bien ailleurs qu'avec moi. **

_Jacob: _**Elle m'aime et je l'aime. Elle est heureuse avec moi et elle te déteste.**

_Edward:_** C'est impossible, je ne t'ai pas encore tuer.**

_Carliste ( a Edward)_**: Calme toi. (a Sam et a Jacob) On pourrais la voir.**

_Sam: _**Non, elle ne veut pas vous voir.**

_Carliste: _**Même Alice et moi.**

_Sam: _**Vous deux peut-être, on lui demandera et on vous dira.**

_Carliste_**: Elle va resté a la réserve ?**

_Jacob: _**Oui, c'est mieux pour elle.**

_Edward_**: Comment ose-tu décidé a sa place?**

_Jacob (Il repense a sa discutions avec elle): _**Tu vois, elle veut resté avec moi.**

**Notre discutions ne s'en terminé pas la .**

**Pdv Bella:**

**Jake m'avait réveil sans le vouloir et j'avais besoin de lui pour me rendormir, il devait être au sa l'en tour de minuit Quand il revint , deux heure plus tard, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir et je commencer a croire qu'il me cacher quelle que chose d'important.**

**Le lendemain.**

**Jake me demanda si j'aimerai revoir Alice et Carliste , la réponse ne pouvais être que positive. Il me manquer.**

**Je voulais revoir ma meilleur amie et m'excuser d'être partit si vite du mariage. Jake pouvais comprendre.**

_Bella: _**Tu la vus?**

_Jacob: _**Oui, j'ai vus les Cullen . Il t'aime et il veut te parlé.**

_Bella: _**Sa tombe mal, j'ai pas envie de le voir.**

_Jacob:_** C'est se qu'on lui a dit mais il t'aime quand même. Je te protège tu n'a rien a craindre de lui.**

_Bella: _**Mais il pourrait te tuer.**

_Jacob: _**Oui mais mourir pour toi serais la plus belle mort et tu pourrai refaire ta vie avec un être humain , avoir une vie normal.**

_Bella: _**Non, si tu meurt, je meurt. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

**Pdv****Edward:**

**Bella me manquer, vivre sans elle était dur. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle. J'étais près a tout pour quelle reviennent a mes cotés.**

**Prés a le tuer, elle me remercieras un jour de lui avoir sauver la vie. Pourquoi était-elle partit, elle avait était heureuse avec moi!**

**Je devais lui manquer, il n'en pouvais en être autrement. Elle m'aimer plus que tous.**

**De toute façon un jour ou l'autre l'un de nous devras mourir pour elle, et sa ne seras pas moi. **

**Se soir là, j'aurais aimer la voir dormir dans mes bras, si belle et si douce.**

**Elle ne voulais pas me voir, mais un jour elle me reviendra et elle sera affreusement triste de ma voir laissé. J'avais prévus tellement de chose et sa aurais du émerveillée de voir a quelle point notre lune de miel était merveilleuse.**

**Pdv Bella:**

**Se matin là, Jake m'avait bande les yeux. En arrivant j'entendis Charlie me demander si je pouvais revenir habitait a la maison. J'aurais tellement aimé mais avec Edward c'était impossible. Jake me découvrir les yeux est je vus une sublime maison. **

_Charlie_**: J'ai toujours rêvé d'habiter ici, avec toi qui ne sort plus d'ici j'ai acheté la maison de mes rêve.**

_Jake: _**Voila l'endroit ou je vais une partit du temps.**

_Bella ( en le frappant):_**T'été obliger de me le cacher, pour la peine je viens habiter ici.**

_Charlie: _**C'est parfait t'est affaire sont déjà dans ta chambre.**

_Bella (en entrant):_** Bien **

**J'embrassa Jake est partit explorer la maison. Elle était magnifique de dehors et bien plus a l'intérieur. A la tombée de la nuit, je commencer a m'endormir quand un corps brûlant se colla contre moi et me susurra d'une voix sensuelle « Bonne nuit mon amour » . Je me retourna est je l'embrassa avec passion, il continua avec sa voix sensuelle « plus fâcher ? » .**

**Comment aurais-je pus. A chaque baiser, il faisait chavirer d'amour.**

**Pdv Edward:**

**En ce moment Charlie et Jacob de placer des carton. Se la faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas chasser, je risquer de lui faire du mal.**

**Je partit chasser quelque heure. En pleine chasse, je réfléchisse au moyen de la récupérer. J'avais besoin de éloigner un peu, après quelque heure a courir j'étaie a voltera. Si je les rejoins, il n'y auras plus aucune limite et je pourrai la transformer.**

**Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, je repartit avant de décider de les rejoindre. Je retourne a la maison de Bella, je l'avais quitter hier matin et nous somme au levée du jour.**

**En arrivant je ne sentit plus la présence de Charlie. En entrant la maison était vide, il avait emménager a la Push.**

**Jacob avait gagner, je ne pouvais pas le revoir.**

**Pdv Jacob:**

**J'avais aider Charlie a tout emménager dans la maison, Edward ne la révéra plus pendant un sacré moment. Au bout d'une trentaine de minute, sa me faciliter la tache. Il seras trop tard, quand il reviendras. J'avais demander a Charlie de ne surtout pas pensai a son déménagement, se qu'il l'intriguer. Dans quelque mois, lors du prochain conseil, nous lui expliquerons tous et il comprendra. Nous avons montrai la maison a Bella le lendemain. Ce soir là, elle était un peu fâcher que je lui cacher sa. Je l'aimer tellement, par chance elle avait laisser la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte. Elle était là sur son lit tellement belle, elle dormait, je lui dit quelque mot et je l'embrassa. Elle répondit a mon baiser.**

**Elle ne dormait pas enfin de compte. J'avais tellement envie d'elle mais il voulait mieux que je me calme, Charlie dormait a l'autre bout du couloir. Nos baiser terminer elle s'endormit dans mes bras.**

**Au milieu de la nuit.**

**Je sentit l'odeur d'un vampire dans la chambre de Bella, il y avait Edward. Je savais que le meute ne devais pas être loin. **

_Edward:_** Elle est a moi, tu n'a aucun droit de me l'enlever.**

_Jake: _**Elle ma choisie seul, tu dois l'accepter.**

_Edward:_** Non, tu la obliger a t'aimer. **

**Il crier presque, ce qui réveilla Bella.**

**Le temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux, il avait disparue.**

_Bella:_** Il était là?K**

_Jake:_** Oui, rendort toi, il est partit.**

_Bella: _**Je t'aime.**

_Jake:_** Moi aussi.**

**Nous nous rendormir, la nuit fut calme après sa. Le lendemain quand nous nous somme réveiller, il devait être 10 h. Demain les cours reprenne, moi en terminal et elle en 1er années de littérature. Je voulais profiter de ce dernier jour de ensemble. **

**Pdv Alice:**

**Edward était malheureux mais seule le temps pouvais l'aider. Je savais Bella heureuse grâce a Charlie a qui je demander des nouvelle. Aujourd'hui il fait beau ce qui est rare par ici. Jasper Esmée et moi étions aller chasser en rentrant j'eus une vision, les volturi allait arrivai l'année prochaine pour vérifier la transformation de Bella et nous tuer si se n'ai pas fait.**

_Jasper: _**Alice qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**Edward arriva derrière nous, et avant que je ne pue m'expliquer il répondit:**

_Edward: _**Les volturi seront là l'été prochain.**

_Alice:_** Il faut allait voir Sam et la meute pour leur dire.**

_Edward:_** Pourquoi? Veux-tu l'ai mettre au courant sa les concerne ne pas .!**

_Alice:_** Parce qu'ils sont la nouvelle famille de Bella.**

_Edward:_** De toute façon, ils doivent nous détesté a causse...**

_Alice: _**A causse de quoi?**

**Je criai qu'avait-il fait?**

_Edward:_** J'ai rompu le traité en allant voir Bella, il mon sentit et quand j'ai franchi la frontière ils mon demander de ne plus remettre les pieds là-bas.**

_Alice:_** J'y vais quand même et puis t'est énervant quand tu t'y met.**

**J'allai à la Push et par chance a la frontière je tomba sur Sam **

_Sam: _**Que veux-tu?**

_Alice:_** Si tu tient à Bella laisse moi rentré sur votre territoire,il faut que je vous parle. **

_Sam: _**Si sa la concerne, alors viens.**

**Sur le trajet il me rappela qu'Edward n'était pas le bien venu. Devant tous le monde, je pu leur expliquée.**

**Pdv Bella:**

**La journée avait bien commencer, j'avais eu le droit au petit-déjeuner au lit, balade sur la plage et baignade. Jusqu'a la fin d'après midi, quand Alice nous annonça la venu des volturi. Se soir là et tout les autres je faisais le même cauchemar, la meute se fait tuer. A chaque fois, je me réveille en sursaut et en pleure , en me retournant Jake est là endormi, bien vivant et je fini ma nuit dans ses bras. Les journée passes, Jake me manque,les cours sont super. Et par chance nos emploie du temps sont a peu prés pareil, le week-end je profite de Jake. Et quand il est en repérage je vais chez Emily qui m'apprend les recettes de ces merveilles gâteux. De plus, elle prépare son mariage avec Sam. Demain, samedi oblige nous allons choisir nos robe. Elle m'a demander d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Seth sera celui de Sam. **

**Sa robe doit être marron clair, la mienne sera rose clair pour symboliser les roses. J'en n'ai choisi une courte assez près du corps avec des bretelles fleuries. Celle d'Émily est bustier , dos nu et long avec des fleures blanches. Sa lui vas a ravir. Le repas du mariage est déjà décider, ils seront mariée le 10 mai. Un moment de bonheur avant l'arriver des volturi deuxième semaine d'août, vers midi en partant Alice m'attentai près de ma voiture. **

**Pdv Jacob:**

**Entre les cours et les rondes je passais de moins en moins de temps avec Bella. Vus quelle est occupée par Emily et Alice aujourd'hui, j'ai tout le temps de lui préparer une surprise. En espérant que Edward ne vienne pas tout gâcher. Alice allait serment trouver une excuse pour la voir. Je l'appela: **

**-Coucou mon ange.**

**-Coucou**

**-Tout se passe bien?**

**-Oui**

**-Se soir, il faut que tu sois prête, je vient te chercher a 9h.**

**-D'accord**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice me traina dans tous les magasin, elle me fit acheté deux robe, un débardeur dos nu, un slim et des ballerine blanche. Jusque-là c'était tout moi. Mais le dernier magasin était différents, Alice a là vitesse de l'éclaire est revint vers moi après avoir payer. Je rentra et Alice me précisa que je devais mettre les affaire qui était avec les ballerines. Au moment de s'habiller pour mon rendez-vous, j'avais envi de tuer Alice. Elle avait acheté des sous-vêtement noir plutôt sexy.**

**Une fois, dans la voiture de Jake je lui posa des question sur l'endroit ou nous allons mais il ne lâcha rien. Nous arrivons dans un restaurant a Port Angeles. Nous mangions tranquillement et c'était très romantique. Jusqu'a l'arriver d'Edward, il voulais m'emmener avec lui. Par chance Alice et Carliste arrivèrent et le maîtrisére. Jake m'emmena dehors et il se dirigea vers la Push. Je lui demanda :**

**-Il est tard, Charlie va s'inquiète.**

**-Non je l'ai appeler cette après-midi et il est d'accord pour que tu reste dormir avec moi cette nuit.**

**En disant ça, Jake était énerver.**

**-C'est Edward ou moi qui t'énerve ?**

**-Edward m'énerve. Je t'aime bien trop pour m'énervai contre toi.**

**-Je t'aime a en mourir. Je lui dit ça en montant le volume de la radio ou passer'"Je l'aime a mourir"' Repris par Shakire. Nous arrivâmes et Jake m'informa que Billy n'était pas la. La maison a nous tous seul. Jake était a la porte alors que moi j'était planter dans mes réflexion.**

**-Sa ne vas pas ?**

**-Si si je pense c'est tout.**

**Nous sommes entré, Jake me cacha les yeux Jusqu'a sa chambre ou il avait dispose des pétales de roses par terre et sur son lit, des bougies partout c'était magnifique, la musique se mît en marche. Il me prit par les hanches et nous commencions a dansai. J'avais envi de lui et je savais que c'était aussi son cas. Je le poussa sur le lit et je défie les boutons de sa chemises.**

**-Qu'es ce que tu fait ?**

**-Sa ne se voit pas !**

**-Si je vais…aller dans la salle de bain.**

**Il sa leva et partit. Je me déshabilla, quand il revint j'était en sous-vêtement noir en dentelle « Merci Alice ». Il me vit et resta figée.**

**-Je ne te plait pas comme ça ?**

**-Si…si…**

**Je m'approcha de lui, il était en caleçon, je le froller.**

**-Tu n'a pas envi de moi, je ne t'attire pas ?**

**Pour toute réponse, il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit.**

**Il était au-dessus de moi en m'embrassant un peu partout : dans le cou, sur la poitrine, sur le ventre…**

**Chacun de ses baiser m'enflammer, m'électrisé littéralement l'envie montait tout comme l'excitation. Edward me l'avait toujours refusé et aujourd'hui j'espérer bien que Jake le ferais. Il défie et fit glisser mes sous-vêtement délicatement et de façon si sexy.**

**J'en leva son caleçon, il nous fit passer sous les draps. C'est baiser redoublé d'envie, il descendi sur mon corps pour me titiller, il savait y faire avec moi. Il s'apprêté a entré en moi quand…**

**-désoler.**

**Jared venais d'entre dans la pièce aussitôt entré aussitôt ressorti.**

**-Un vampire est sur le territoire, on a vraiment besoin de toi.**

**-J'arrive**

**-Mais…**

**Il me coupa et chuchota :**

**-désoler, je revint vite, je t'aime.**

**Et il partit en laissant en plans.**

**-D'accord !**

**J'espère franchement que c'était urgent et qu'il allait l'attraper rapidement.**

**Il m'avait frustré, quand il revint on si remet, j'ai vraiment envi de me donner entièrement a lui. Une heure passa et je m'endormie.**

**Au réveille, je sentit les rayons du soleil sur mon visage et Jake réveillé a cotée de moi.**

**-Tu est rentré il y a longtemps ?**

**-Oui, a deux heure du matin.**

**-il est quelle heure ?**

**-16h**

**-déjà !**

**-Et Oui.**

**-Billy est rentre ?**

**-Il est rentre pour prendre quelque affaire, et il a précisé qu'on ne casse pas tout.**

**Et il m'embrassa.**

**-Alors on vas pouvoir reprendre là ou on en était hier ?**

**PDV Jacob :**

**j'étais aller chercher Bella, elle avait était tellement belle. La soirée avait était super même si Edward avait encore voulu la récupérer. En rentrant je lui avait fait la surprise de rendre ma chambre quand même un minimum romantique. Elle ma sauter dessus, c'est vraie que j'avais envi d'elle. j'étais partit dans la salle de bain, en me déshabillent je réfléchissais elle se quelle voulais le faire seulement parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ? Ou le voulais t-elle seulement parce qu'elle m'aimé. j'étais partage, mais je ne pouvais pas la laissé planter comme ça. Dans la chambre, elle me fit chaviré, tout s'enchainé jusqu'a ce que Jared se pointe.**

**-Alors c'était chaud avec Bella sous les draps.**

**-T'est qu'un crétin, laisse le c'est sa vie pas la tienne.**

**-Merci Léa.**

**-De rien mais fait attention il y a encore quelque mois elle allait l'épouse.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne l'aime plus.**

**Nous pourchassions un vampire encore inconnu sur le territoire.**

**Quand j'était revenus, Bella s'était endormi remarque sa fessait deux heures que j'était partit. Je m'endormie a cotée d'elle, savourant ma chance de l'avoir pour moi tous seul.**

**Vers 9h, Billy était rentre. j'étais descendu pour lui parle.**

**-J'ai discuter avec Charlie et on part une semaine. Alors soyez sage et ne casser pas tout.**

**-D'accord, t'inquiète on est grand.**

**-Je sais.**

**Et il était partir, j'était retourner me coucher au près de la femme que j'aimé.**

**A 16h, elle se réveilla et je savais qu'elle m'aimé.**

**Nous avions finie par faire l'amour. Sa avais était merveilleux. Elle était a moi pour toujours.**


End file.
